Secrets
by Bridget
Summary: "Rookies"/"Charlie's Angels" crossover.


ASecrets@C by Bridget Frawley

(ACharlie=s Angels@/@Rookies@ crossover)

Someone from Sabrina=s past tries to murder her. The other Angels have to investigate before it's too late.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

Sabrina Duncan was sitting on the sofa in her living room when she noticed the smell of gas. She went over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked from the outside. The smoke started to fill her lungs and she choking. She knew she had to let some air inside, and turned to go to the window. She managed to get half way across the room when her knees suddenly buckled. She tried to crawl the remainder of the way but the room got dark from lack of oxygen. She passed out.

* * * * *

Kris, Kelly and Bosley arrived in front of Sabrina's door.

"Bri," Kelly called out, knocking.

There was no response.

Kris wrinkled her nose. "Does anyone else smell gas?"

All three realized that there must be a leak somewhere. They had no idea how long it was prevalent.

Bosley was becoming increasingly worried that no one came to the door to let them in. "Get out of the way." He kicked the door in.

They all hurried inside.

Kris and Kelly opened as many windows as they could, trying to get ventilation into the room.

Bosley carried Sabrina out into the hallway and gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open and she began to choke as the fresh air flooded into her lungs.

Kelly hurried to her friend's side. "Are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded, unable to speak. She tried to stand up.

"Easy, easy," Bosley cautioned. He carried her back inside in front of one of the windows.

The coughing subsided somewhat and she started taking some deep breaths.

"What happened?" Kris asked.

"I C just C came C " Sabrina choked, trying to answer her question.

"Don't try to talk," Bosley interrupted. "Just relax."

Kelly came into the room. "I found out where the gas was coming from. Someone loosened one of the pipes in here. I just turned it off."

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" Kris asked.

Sabrina shook her head, still coughing violently.

"I think we'd better get you to a hospital," Bosley observed worriedly.

"No," Sabrina protested, voice hoarse. It hurt to talk, but she didn't want to go to a hospital. "I'll be C fine C in a few C minutes." She managed to say through the coughing.

"Bri," Kelly protested worriedly, "you're pale as a ghost. I think he's right."

Sabrina tried to stand and found that her legs wouldn't support her weight. 

Bosley put an arm across her shoulders to support her

"Okay," Sabrina conceded. "I'll get C examined."

* * * * *

Half an hour later they were in the waiting room of the hospital.

Kris walked over to Kelly and Bosley. "I just spoke to Charlie. He wants us to let us know what the doctor says."

The doctor came out of the examining room.

Bosley rose to his feet and hurried over, flanked by both girls. "Doctor, how is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Are you relatives?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are," Kelly lied quickly.

"Miss Duncan inhaled quite a bit of gas," he answered. "Whoever revived her probably saved her life. She's very lucky."

"Can we see her?" Kris asked anxiously.

"In a few minutes. I'd like to keep here for a day or two for observation, but C " The doctor remembered the adamant objections he received to his recommendation. "I'm releasing her," he finished. "She has to have complete rest for a few days, or she could suffer a relapse. She'll be slightly hoarse and coughing spasmodically, as well as possible dizzy spells. If she passes out, bring her back here immediately. Can one of you stay with her? No matter what she thinks she shouldn't be alone."

All three nodded.

"One of us will be there," Bosley promised.

The doctor nodded then took them to Sabrina's room. They all went inside.

"Hi, gang," Sabrina said cheerfully, coughing slightly. She was happy to see some familiar faces. Maybe now she could get out of here.

"Are you ready to go?" Kelly asked, forcing a cheerful tone.

"I just need my clothes," Sabrina answered.

Kris opened the closet and found it empty. "Where are they?"

"We had to destroy them," the doctor answered. "They were saturated with gas."

"We'll get you something," Kelly promised.

She and Kris left.

"Remember, Miss Duncan," the doctor reminded her sternly, "you must have complete rest for the next few days." He left as well.

Bosley sat on the edge of Sabrina's bed. "You feeling any better?"

She nodded. "You saved my life."

"Glad to be of service," he teased.

She smiled. "I just hope it doesn't become a habit."

He took her hand. "For a minute I was afraid I was too late."

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know you didn't."

The door opened.

Kris and Kelly had returned.

Kelly held up a red and blue pants suit. "How do you like it?"

"It's lovely," Sabrina commented. She tried to rise to her feet when a wave of dizziness swept through her. She waited until it passed. "I'll be all right in a minute," she whispered, trying to convince them as well as herself.

"You need any help?" Kris asked worriedly.

"I think so." Sabrina rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom.

Kris took the pants suit from Kelly and followed Sabrina inside.

They both emerged ten minutes later.

"What do you think?" Sabrina asked.

"It's beautiful," Bosley commented.

"Thanks," Kris and Kelly said in unison.

Everyone laughed and they all left the hospital.

Bosley drove Kris and Kelly home, then took Sabrina to her home. He helped her inside.

"Can I get you some coffee or anything?" Sabrina asked.

"No, thanks," he answered. "Just sit down and relax."

The telephone rang.

Sabrina went to answer it. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was no response.

"Who is this?" She heard the sound of heavy breathing and slammed the receiver back into place. "I wish these people would C " She began angrily, then broke off suddenly as the room began to spin. Her knees began to buckle.

Bosley hurried to her side and led her to the couch. He sat her down carefully. "Take deep breaths," he instructed, still holding her in his arms. He felt her trembling in his arms and he tried to reassure her. "If you think it'll help put your head between your knees." 

After a minute the dizziness passed and she was breathing normally. She was still shaking. "Thanks, Bos," she whispered. She tried to lighten the situation. "Guess I owe you two."

"Forget it," he said.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I don't know why C " She broke off, unable to continue.

"It's all right to be afraid," he said in a concerned voice. "You'll be yourself in no time."

The next morning she awoke in her bed.

Bosley walked in, carrying a tray. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," she said slowly, trying to remember everything that had happened the day before. "How did you get in here?"

"I slept on the couch," he answered.

"You didn't have to do that," she protested, touched.

"I know, but I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you alone after yesterday." Bosley studied her closely. "You're awfully pale. Maybe I shouldn't have let the doctors release you so soon."

"I'll be fine," she protested. She'd rather be home than in a hospital at any time. "I just need some rest."

"I'm glad to hear you admit that," Bosley teased.

She meant in regards to their current case load, not regular household duties. She tried to explain. "I have to do the laundry, shop C "

"Oh, no," he protested. "You'll stay right there and relax. I'll do the shopping and the laundry can wait. Eat your breakfast."

She ate slowly, not really hungry. She took a few bites, then pushed the plate away. "I can't eat any more. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he consoled. "At least you managed to eat something. I'm going to take these things to the kitchen and then get the groceries. Will you be okay alone?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Sure."

He nodded. "I'll be back soon." He left.

Sabrina got dressed and put the laundry in the basket when the telephone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Sorry my first try didn't work," a male voice said.

She knew that voice but she couldn't place it. It had been so long ago. She wanted him to continue, maybe if she heard him talk more it would prompt her memory. "What are you talking about? Who is this?"

"I'm talking about the gas. Don't worry, I have something else planned for you." The caller hung up.

"Who could it be?" Sabrina asked herself aloud, hanging up the receiver slowly. She racked her brain, but no answer came to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

The telephone rang again.

She snatched up the telephone in fury. "Who is this?" She demanded angrily.

"It's me, Angel," Charlie answered, surprised. "Whom were you expecting?"

"No one, Charlie," she lied, not wanting to worry him. "What's up?"

"Is Bosley still there?"

"He went out. How did you know he was here?"

"He telephoned me last night. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"Ask him to give me a call when he gets in."

"Is it a new case?" She asked curiously.

"Not for you, Angel. Just give him the message. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. 'Bye." 

They hung up the telephone.

An hour later Sabrina was folding the clothes when the room began to spin. She managed to sit on top of the table before her legs gave out. She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes.

Bosley came in with two bags of groceries. "Hi, I got almost everything." He took in the scene before him. "What did I tell you about the laundry?" He exclaimed sharply. 

"I wanted to get it out of the way," she answered in a far away voice. "Charlie called. He wants you to call him back."

He nodded and went to the telephone. He dialed Charlie's number. "Hello C Are you serious? C Tomorrow morning," he nodded. "What about Sabrina? C Okay. See you then." He hung up the telephone in bewilderment.

"What about me?" Sabrina asked curiously. She felt almost normal again.

"It's a new case," he answered. He looked at her, finally realizing where she was sitting. "Are you comfortable?"

Sabrina nodded. "What's it about?"

"A missing person's case. I'm not going to give you too many details because you're not involved."

"Why not?" She asked, wanting to do something. A missing person's case was routine. What could possibly happen?

"You're supposed to be recuperating. I'm going to put away the groceries, then finish folding the clothes," he explained.

"I'll finish these," she protested.

The next day Bosley met Kris and Kelly at the office, along with their new client.

"This is our client," Charlie introduced from the squalk box. "Lieutenant Edward Ryker."

"How do you do?" Lt. Ryker said cordially. He was never a man to mince words. "I'll get down to the point, because I know you people are busy. A friend of mine, Mike Danko, escaped from a mental institution three days ago. It's imperative we find him immediately." Mike was, indeed, a very good friend of his, and he didn't want the department involved unless it was necessary. He took out a few snapshots. "Here's a picture of him. I took the liberty of having copies made."

"What's the lieutenant for?" Kris asked curiously.

"I'm a Lieutenant in the LAPD," Ryker answered. "Danko was one of my men."

"Why was he institutionalized?" Kelly asked, looking the picture over.

"No one really knows," Ryker hedged. "His wife divorced him soon afterwards."

"Why do we have to find him right away?" Bosley asked.

"Because in all likelihood he will try to kill his ex-wife," Ryker explained.

"Where is she?" Kelly asked. "We should warn her."

"Nobody knows," Ryker answered. "After the divorce she disappeared. Nobody's seen her since. I have a picture of her." He took a photograph from his wallet and passed it over.

"She bears a striking resemblance to Sabrina," Charlie commented. "Don't you agree?"

"She does," Kris admitted. "What's Mrs. Danko's first name?"

"Jill," Ryker answered.

"Why does he want to kill her?" Kelly asked.

"She's the one who had to put him away. He felt she was seeing someone on the side," Ryker explained. "Who's Sabrina?"

"She's one of my other operatives," Charlie answered. "She won't be working on this case."

Ryker nodded. "If you need any more information you can talk to his two friends, Webster and Owens. They're still on the Job." He wrote their addresses down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Bosley. He glanced at his watch. It was almost time for his shift. "I have to go. Let me know what progress you make." He left.

"I suggest that you girls talk to Mr. Webster and Mr. Owens," Charlie advised. "The base of operations will be Sabrina's apartment."

Bosley nodded and went back to Sabrina's.

Kris and Kelly went to see Terry Webster.

Kelly knocked on the door.

Terry opened it. "Can I help you ladies?" He asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Garrett and this is Kris Monroe. We work with Townsend Investigations."

"Lt. Ryker told us about you. Please come in," he stepped aside.

The girls followed Terry into the living room.

A man was sitting on the couch. He looked up when he saw company.

"Chris," Terry said, "this is Kelly Garrett and Kris Monroe. They're the detectives the Lieutenant hired." He turned to the girls. "This is Chris Owens."

Chris stood up and shook hands with them.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about Mike Danko," Kris stated.

"Sure," Chris said agreeably. "Shoot."

They all sat down.

"Why did he get institutionalized?" Kris asked.

"No one really knows," Terry answered. "His wife, Jill, never wanted to discuss it. It nearly tore her to pieces."

"He was getting worse every day," Chris added. 

"Do you have any idea where he might be now?" Kris asked.

Terry and Chris looked at each other.

"No," Chris finally answered. "I'd guess that he'd go after Jill."

"Do you know where she is?" Kelly asked.

"No," Terry answered. "She changed her name after the divorce. She didn't keep in touch with anyone after that."

"What did she change her name to?" Kris asked.

Terry shrugged his shoulders.

"She used to be a nurse at Memorial Hospital," Chris added helpfully. "They might be able to help."

"Thank you, Mr. Owens," Kris said, smiling.

"Call me Chris," he corrected, "and you're welcome."

* * * * *

An hour later the telephone rang at Sabrina's apartment. Bosley answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bos," Kelly said. "We just came back from Terry Webster's apartment. No one knows where Mike or Jill Danko went. Both Terry and Chris agree that Danko will probably go after his wife."

"Apparently Jill Danko changed her name after the divorce," Kris added.

"Kris?" Bosley questioned.

"Hi," she said. "I'm on Kelly's extension. I think that if we can find his wife we'll have the key to where Mike Danko is."

"She used to be a nurse," Kelly rejoined. "We're going to check with the hospital after lunch."

"Okay," Bosley said. "Keep checking. I'll fill Charlie in on the progress you've made so far." He hung up.

Sabrina came out of the bedroom. "Who was that?"

"Kris and Kelly."

"Kris **_and_** Kelly?" She repeated in surprise.

"Yes."

"What did they want?"

"They just called to fill me in on their progress." He answered evasively, not volunteering any other information. 

She sat on the couch and tried to ask nonchalantly. "What's the case about?"

"Nice try, but you're sitting this one out. Remember?"

"I know, I was just curious."

"I don't know C " he began, not sure if he should say anything.

"Come on," her curiosity was killing her. Maybe it would take her mind off her problems. "Please?"

"All right," Bosley acquiesced. "We have to find a man who escaped from a mental institution. The girls think he might go after his wife because she's the one who had him committed."

"Does she have any ideas?" Sabrina asked.

"We can't find her. She changed her name after the divorce."

The next day Sabrina went over to Bosley and said, "I want in."

"In what?" He asked in confusion.

"In on the case," she clarified.

"No," he said firmly. 

"Bosley, I've been doing nothing for the past two days!" She protested.

"You're supposed to take it easy," he stated firmly. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up back in the hospital or worse.

"I'm going stir crazy! I have to do something."

"Nothing doing." He refused adamantly.

"There must be something I can do that's routine, something small," she tried to compromise. After all, it would be better than doing nothing.

He thought for a minute. He could understand how she felt, but at the same time he was concerned for her health. "All right, I'll introduce you to our client."

They left her apartment and drove to the police station.

He held the car door open for her.

She got out of the car and looked at the familiar building. "Our client works here?"

"He does."

They went inside and past the complaint room.

Terry and Chris had just come down the stairs and ended up walking behind them. They hurried past, already late for roll call.

Suddenly Chris turned around and stared at them. "Excuse me," he said to Sabrina, "you look like someone I C " He broke off. "Jill!"

AThe Lieutenant will have our hides if we're late,@ Terry said breathlessly. He looked over and realized that his partner was no longer with him. He quickly scanned the area and hurried over to him. They were late enough already. AWhat=s the matter with you, man? Aren=t we in enough trouble?@ Suddenly he realized who Chris was talking to. "It **_is_** Jill!"

"I'll C I'll get the Lieutenant," Chris stammered in shock, hurrying off.

Terry gave Sabrina a bear hug, then turned to face Bosley. "Who are you?"

Bosley had just stood there, stunned. "John Bosley, Townsend Investigations," he answered in a dazed voice.

Sabrina returned Terry's hug, a little surprised herself. "It's good to see you again."

Lieutenant Ryker hurried over. "Jill," he exclaimed, hugging her. He turned to face Bosley. "You people work fast! You found her in only two days."

"This is Jill Danko?" Bosley asked, still in shock.

"Certainly," Ryker answered. He put his arm around her shoulders, afraid she might disappear. "Let's go to my office."

"What are you doing with yourself now?" Ryker asked after they were all seated.

"I'm a private detective," Sabrina answered. She turned to Bosley. "This is our client?"

"He is," Bosley answered.

"And the man who we're looking for is Mike," she answered tonelessly.

"Yes, Jill," Terry answered, "and he's after you."

"I know. He tried once already," she stated dejectedly.

"He did?" Bosley asked.

She nodded. "He called me yesterday and said he was sorry the gas didn't work." She started twisting her hands nervously, too many things rushing back to her mind.

"Why didn't you keep in touch with us?" Chris asked in a hurt voice.

"I wanted to make a new life for myself," she answered softly. "Every time I saw any of you I thought of C I wanted to put the past behind me."

"Where are you living now?" Terry asked, changing the subject.

"Beverly Hills," she replied. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure," Chris stated firmly.

"Don't call me Jill. I haven't been Jill for three years."

"What should we call you?" Terry asked.

"Sabrina C Sabrina Duncan."

"Duncan it is," Ryker announced. He looked at his watch. "We'd better hit the streets."

Terry and Chris took the hint and rose to their feet.

"I don't want to keep you," Sabrina said, rising to her feet.

"It was nice seeing you again C Sabrina," Chris said.

"Keep in touch with us this time," Terry added.

They both left.

Ryker made sure they were both gone, then hugged her again. "Make sure you do keep in touch this time. All right?"

She nodded.

Ryker left.

Sabrina and Bosley went back to his car. 

"Why did he have to be institutionalized?" Bosley asked.

"I don't know what happened," she whispered, closing her eyes. "One night he C he started shouting at me. Then he started coming home late, sometimes not at all, then he C he C " voice shaking, she couldn't bring herself to continue. "I didn't know what else to do." She whispered, taking a deep breath, trying to remain in control, at least until she was alone. "I used to visit him, but he started to get violent. I had to get away from everything." She looked at him suddenly. "Could you not tell anyone else about C this?"

"I didn't intend to tell anyone in the first place, except maybe Charlie. When did he call you?"

"Yesterday. I couldn't place the voice at the time, but I knew it was so familiar." She couldn't believe this was happening after all these years.

Bosley started the car and drove off, observing how upset she had become.

Sabrina was quiet the rest of the way home.

* * * * *

At approximately 2030 hours that night the telephone rang.

She answered it.

"Hi, babe," Mike's voice said.

"Mike!" She exclaimed.

"You remember me now? Good. Makes my job a lot easier."

"Why did you leave the hospital?" She was more concerned for him than for herself.

"I wanted to find you, to make you pay for what you did to me."

"Can't you see that I had no other choice?" She asked desperately. Surely he couldn't think that she'd wanted to C.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up.

She was trembling violently, staring off into space.

Bosley walked over to her. "Who was it?"

She turned to face him slowly. She was in shock. "It C it was Mike," she stammered, slowly lowering the receiver into place. "I couldn't get through to him. I couldn't make him understand that I never wanted C " she buried her face in her hands.

"It's all right," he said gently, putting his arms around her..

"He thinks that I C that I _wanted_ C " She was unable to continue.

"Don't talk," he said softly. "He doesn't know what he's saying. It'll be all right. I promise." He led her into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed and then sat beside her. ALet me get you some tea.@

ANo, thanks,@ she demurred, mind spinning. 

"Try to get some rest," he advised gently. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He went to the living room.

There was a knock on her door.

Bosley hurried to answer it.

It was Kris and Kelly. They went inside.

"Where's Bri?" Kris asked, looking around.

"Sleeping," Bosley answered.

Sabrina walked in. "Not any more. Hi, guys."

"Hi," they chorused.

They all sat down.

"Any progress so far?" Bosley asked.

"We've hit a dead-end," Kelly answered. "No one knows where either Mike or Jill Danko went."

"They just seemed to disappear," Kris added.

"I have an idea," Bosley stated. "Since Sabrina seems to bear a resemblance to Jill Danko, why don't we try to pass her off as Mrs. Danko?" He wanted to have some way to explain things.

"Do you think Mike Danko will fall for it?" Kelly asked. "After all, he knew her very well."

"He's already fallen for it," Bosley answered. "That's why I thought we could take advantage of his mistake."

"He has?" Kris asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"He's already called here," Sabrina answered. She had been silent until now. "He admitted the incident with the gas. He's threatened to do something else, but he didn't say what."

The telephone rang.

She went to answer it. "Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Hi, Ji C Sabrina," Chris said, correcting himself. "I thought of where Mike might be staying."

"Yes, Mr. Owens," she said formally. After all, she wasn't supposed to know him.

"What's this 'Mr. Owens' stuff?" Chris protested.

"Go ahead, Chris."

"Remember that bar across from the precinct? The one we always went to?"

"I don't know," she answered thoughtfully. She knew the place he was talking about, but she couldn't remember the name of it.

"You _do_ remember it, though. Don't you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, Mike made friends with the owner and sometimes he'd let Mike stay in the back room."

"Oh. Thank you for calling, Chris."

"Anything to help. Tell Kris I'll meet her at 1830 tomorrow."

Sabrina's eyebrows rose in surprise. "1830," she repeated. "Sure." She hung up the telephone and turned to face them. "That was Chris Owens. He told me that Mike Danko might be staying in a back room at a bar across the street from the precinct. It seems he made friends with the owner. He also said he'd meet Kris tomorrow at 1830."

"I have a date with him tomorrow," Kris explained sheepishly.

"We'll check it out," Kelly added.

She and Kris rose to their feet and left.

"Why did you tell them that story about Mike's 'mistake'?" Sabrina asked once they'd left.

"It was the only thing I could think of that would explain your part in this case. It'll be less complicated this way."

"Very clever," Sabrina said admiringly.

The next day the telephone rang.

Sabrina went to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's me, babe. I called, just like I promised," Mike said.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"I saw your picture in the paper."

"But my name is different."

"You don't think I know my wife when I see her?" He asked, an edge on his voice.

"I didn't say that!" She protested.

"I have to see you. I'm thinking of giving myself up, but I want to talk to you before I go back."

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked anxiously. He sounds like he knows what he's saying. _'Could he be getting better?'_ she asked herself.

"At the Angeles Speedway C alone. You remember the place."

"I do. When?"

"1300 hours this afternoon."

"It's 1230 now," she protested.

"It's not that far away. You can make it if you hustle. Come on, please. For me?"

He sounded so sincere that she relented. "I'll be there."

"Thanks." He hung up the telephone and loaded his gun. "I'll be waiting." He started taking practice shots at the wall.

* * * * *

"Bos?" Sabrina called.

Bosley came out of the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"How long will you be?" He was concerned. He didn't want her to go anywhere unaccompanied in case something happened.

"About an hour and a half, maybe two hours," she answered, forcing herself to sound nonchalant.

"That's a long time. Want some company?" He offered, curious as to what was going on.

"I'd like to be alone for a while," she lied. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." She left before he asked any more questions that she'd rather not answer right now.

* * * * *

Kris and Kelly were at the back room of the bar.

Mike had already left to meet Sabrina. The time was 1250 hours.

They found a blanket on the floor, and some left-over food wrappers on the floor. They looked around them and found various other signs of recent occupancy.

"He was here, all right," Kris said.

"He's gone now, though," Kelly added. She picked up a flyer that was lying carelessly on the dresser and read it aloud. "'The Angeles Speedway will be closed for repairs'."

Kris saw something reflecting light from the floor. She went over and stooped down to get a better look at it. It was a bullet shell. She picked it up. "Kelly?"

Kelly turned to face Kris and saw what she held. "We'd better find him C fast."

* * * * *

The telephone rang.

Bosley went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bos, this is Kelly. Meet us at the Angeles Speedway. We think Danko's there. Bring Sabrina with you."

"I can't. She said she wanted to go for a walk, but I noticed that her car's missing. The telephone rang earlier but she didn't say who it was. She might be on her way there right now."

"I hope not. We found an empty bullet cartridge on the floor."

* * * * *

Sabrina walked onto the Speedway. She looked around her cautiously, but saw no one. "Mike?" She called.

"Jill, or should I say Sabrina," Mike announced.

She whirled around but she couldn't see him. She walked onto the middle of the Speedway. "Where are you?"

"Here." He came out from behind a pillar, pointing a gun at her. "I told you it would be today." 

"Why would you shoot me?" She asked uncomprehendingly.

"You had them lock me up so you could be with someone else."

"Who?" She asked, not knowing how he arrived at this conclusion.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter any more."

"You're the only one I loved, Mike," she answered honestly.

"Don't lie to me!" He exploded, the gun trembling in his hand. "If that were the truth, you wouldn't have put me away."

"If I didn't love you, would I be here now?" She asked.

She did have a point. He lowered the gun slightly, thinking that over. Maybe he was wrong.

She kicked the gun out of his hand, then hurried over and picked it up. She pointed it at him.

He shook his head ruefully. "I knew I shouldn't have believed you."

"Don't make me shoot you, please." Her voice shook. She didn't think she'd be able to shoot him if she had to. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her. _'Not now,'_ she thought to herself.

Mike started to reach for the gun.

"Don't try it!" Kelly exclaimed, coming out from the benches.

Bosley and Kris came into view.

Kris took the gun out of Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * * * *

Sabrina was back in the hospital.

Bosley, Kris, Kelly and Lieutenant Ryker came into the room and stood by her bedside.

"Hi, there," Kris said.

"Hi," Sabrina whispered weakly.

"Mike's back in the hospital," Ryker said. "I want to thank you for your courage."

"All in a day's work," Sabrina said wryly. She felt horrible. All the memories of the past had come back, along with the fact that the man she had loved had lost his mind.

"I just stopped by to see if you were feeling any better," Kris said. "Chris is waiting for me downstairs."

"Don't stay out too late, young lady," Ryker advised. "Owens had the day shift tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Kris hurried outside before he said anything else.

"I have to go, too, Bri," Kelly said. "I would like to know what happened to the real Mrs. Danko, though."

"The case is over, Kelly," Bosley admonished.

"I know, Bos," Kelly remarked, "but I still wonder why she didn't come forward."

"She couldn't," Ryker answered. "I knew Jill Danko very well. If she could have come forward, she would have done so. Thank you again, all." He left.

Kelly followed him out.

The telephone rang.

Bosley moved the telephone to easier reach for her.

Sabrina answered it. "Hello."

"It's me, Angel," Charlie's voice said.

"Hi, Charlie. What's new?"

"I understand you'll be there for about a week."

"That's what the doctors said," she agreed unhappily.

"Well, I tried to keep you out of things, but it seems you had a bigger part than anyone else. I wonder why Danko mistook you for his ex-wife," Charlie stated.

"I look a lot like her, I hear," Sabrina remarked, not wanting to go into details. "It doesn't matter. Does it?"

"You're right, Angel. It doesn't. You wouldn't know the answer to that. Would you?"

"No, Charlie, I wouldn't."


End file.
